


day 6

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e06 Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 6- sam/max, canon divergence to Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox





	day 6

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request anything, just send them to my tumblr dolljared.tumblr.com

Max heard stories upon stories about legendary hunters that were somehow still alive. 

He met a lot of these hunters, and they turned out to be huge dicks. The two legends that Max was admittedly excited to meet were the Winchesters- specifically Sam. Alicia and he were helping Jody set up for the gathering, and she was chatting with them about...he truly wasn’t sure, he just tuned her out. Alicia, on the other hand, looked genuinely interested in whatever she had to say.

“So, I’ve heard that you know the Winchesters,” Alicia asked, and Max perked up, listening in on the conversation “what are they like?”

“Oh the Winchesters, they are both such amazing men. I could go on and on, but you would have to really get to know them to know just see how amazing they are. However, I will always have a soft spot in my heart for Sam,” Jody doted and smiled sadly, taking a sip of her beer “he has been through so much- taken advantage of by the people he loves. Despite all of that, he still sees the good in people. He’s just...too good. I don’t think Sam even talked about all the shit he’s been through.” She told them, and her eyes darted down. 

An ache grew in Max’s heart, and he frowned. He slid his hands into his pockets, and he looked over at Jody. “Does he not want to talk about it? Or did everyone around him ignore his trauma?” Max queried, and ignored Alicia’s confused expression of why are you so interested, huh? 

Jody shrugged and shook her head slowly. “I don’t know. All I know is that he has all of this repressed sadness built up inside him and I’m...I’m scared that one day he might break. God, they both might! But Sam’s…” she sighed, and ran her fingers through her short hair with her free hand “it’s just too deep.”

The twins looked at each other with sad looks in their eyes, and back at Jody. “Damn,” they both said, and Max cleared his throat, sliding his hands out of his pocket.

“Uh, is there anything else that you need us to do?” Max asked, trying to ignore how emotional he was feeling. All he wanted was validate whatever Sam was feeling- he clearly needed someone that would listen to him-truly listen to him. But he also wanted to be in his presence and to just...bask in it. Does Max have a tiny crush on Sam? Yeah-but what else are you supposed to feel for someone like him?

*~*~*~*

Max liked to keep his standards low; as excited as he was to meet Sam- the Winchesters- he didn’t want to raise the bar too high. In his experience, the bigger the legend, the more of a dick they end up being. Somehow, Sam Winchester exceeded any sort of expectation that he had of him-he was so damn attractive, and one of the nicest men that he’s ever met. At 6 foot something, he sat with crossed arms and hunched shoulders. He even bounced his leg occasionally. 

He wasn’t sure if this was just wishful thinking, but Sam seemed nervous because of him.

“So, what kind of spells do you know?” Sam asked him, his eyes shifting to the both of them. “I’ve been practicing certain spells in case Dean or I get into some of situation. That kind of thing can work so much better than any weapon,” he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Ah, a fellow hunter-witch,” Alicia teased, and grinned widely up at him “I would have to show you these spells in order for it to be effective. Maybe we can have our own little kickback just for learning spells?” She offered, and raised her eyebrows up and down, trying to goofily entice him.

Sam let out a light laugh and nodded, grinning ear to ear. “Yeah- maybe we should. Isn’t there some sort of spell that will help you seduce women-and men?” He asked, and flushed slightly at his own question. 

God, if you’re listening, I would like to thank you for this great blessing, Max thought to himself and leaned up so he was sitting upright. “That takes a whole different kind of magic- and it’s something that you of all people don’t need to be taught,” he told him with a sly smile, his heart beating rapidly. Sam’s face flushed a deeper shade of pink, and he chuckled nervously at the comment. Alicia looked over at him with her signature what’s up with you look. She smirked, and her eyes darted between the two of them.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go refill my drink. Be right back,” she grinned and strutted into the kitchen, humming to herself.

“You two are a really interesting pair,” Sam commented with an amused glint in his eyes “it’s nice. I uh...I really like interesting.” 

The tension in Sam’s shoulder seemed to loosen, and he sunk into the chair, comfortable as he can be. Comfortable and not anxiety ridden was truly a good look for Sam. “Same thing for you and Dean. But I also like interesting,” he said, his voice lowering. He doesn’t know where his confidence was coming from-but he was sure that he was working his own magic that kept him from making himself a fool. “Hey uh, I’m sorry about that asshole from earlier. He shouldn’t have asked about your time with Lucifer,” he apologized, frowning up at him.

“It’s...it’s fine,” Sam reassured, his eyes darting down and shifting in his seat “I don’t have a problem talking about it. I just wish people wouldn’t act like that it was some sort of cool and amazing thing, you know?”

Max nodded understandingly and sighed softly. “Yeah...if you need to talk about it, you can talk to me-only if you want, obviously,” he said, and leaned closer to him. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and he looked down at him. 

“Thanks...really. But you don’t want to hear about all of the stuff I went through with Lucifer,” Sam murmured, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb. Max placed his hand on top of Sam’s, caressing it with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to talk about Lucifer or about anything you’ve been through- we can talk about whatever you want in a more uh...quiet place,” he muttered and raised his eyebrows, waiting patiently for Sam’s answer.

“Oh...okay. Jody has a little balcony, and she even has a swing. We could sit out there,” Sam said, and his eyes darted down to their hands and back up at him.

Max removed his hand from Sam’s and placed it at his side. “Okay. Lead the way, Sam,” he grinned, and got up, Sam following right after. Sam grinned down at him, those dimples of his making an appearance- how did he not notice those dimples- and beckoned for Max to follow him. Before he met Sam, he would’ve hoped that meeting him would stop him from having a huge ass crush on him. Now that he’s finally met Sam, Max was sure that he might’ve fallen in love with him. 

Anybody that knew him surely wouldn’t be able to blame him- and with Alicia’s knowing grin that she shot across the room, he should’ve saw it coming a mile away.


End file.
